Forgotten
by CharlotteTheFoxe
Summary: Loki x Reader You don't know what happened. You just woke up in a strange place, not knowing how you got there. You knew a few things. Your name, how old you were, and the rest of the basics. That was it. All other knowledge of who you are? Gone. Then you meet him.
1. Amnesia

You wake up on the ground with a throbbing in your head. You are surrounded by four walls, and on the wall to your right, there is a large metal door. You cannot deny the pain you are in as you try to wearily sit up. You touch your hand to the side of your head, finding it sticky with blood. Your fingers quickly find the cut, and you judge that was a bit deep. Probably a few inches long, but it was bleeding a lot. You groaned as you used the wall for support, almost falling as you stood up. You searched for an explanation of how and why you are in this place, and you can't remember one. You can't remember anything. What are you doing there? How long have you been there? What is the time? What is the day? Is anybody looking for you? Who even are you? You don't know anything except your name, and the other simple things. You are _y/n_, and you are _y/a_ years old. That is most of what you remember. There are some really vague memories, but none are clear enough to make sense of them. You looked up, pulling yourself up as you started to walk to the door with a wince in every step. What made you feel this way? You don't know. It's all gone. When you place your hand on the handle, you don't know what to expect once you open the door. Will it be dark? What if there are people trying to kill you? What if it won't open? All these thoughts ran through your head as you turned the knob and the door luckily opened with ease. There seemed to be nobody around, though something was rather strange. The door opened right into an old, abandoned tower. It had a very old smell. Like it hadn't been used in decades, and it sure looked like it. From what you could see, it was a star observatory. The long telescopes, charts, and abandoned boons laid about. It was pretty sad actually. As you turned back to close the door, you saw that it was gone. A solid wall behind you. You then felt someone's eyes on you, watching your every move. You slowly turned around, confused, and you saw him. He was leaning against the wall, a stern expression in his face. He clearly wasn't expecting to see you. You could see it in his eyes. His face was shaded from your view, but you could see his lean figure and clothes. It vaguely reminded you of someone, but who? Then, a name popped I to your mind. You don't know why, but it just all came together.

"Loki." You said softly, though he heard it.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" He asked. Straight to business.

"Um.." You paused for a moment, trying to remember. "My name is _."

"And your purpose here?" Loki asked impatiently.

"I don't know." You said as you bit your lip nervously.

"You don't know? Well nobody knows about this tower except me. So you must know." Loki said harshly. He was meaning strictly business now. No games. You couldn't use sarcasm as your defense.

"I can't remember." You said softly, as if it were a measly squeak.

"Amnesia." Loki muttered to himself as he looked at the side of your head. The blood was still trickling out. "You may want to get that looked at." He said as he walked closer, but you took a reflexive step away. Loki grabbed your arm and held you close as he used his hands to look at the wound. "Hold still." You heard him mutter as he placed his finger on the wound, making you wince as if was painful. Loki looked at it carefully, before you felt the pain lessen as out of the corner of your eye, you saw a green light. As Loki's hand pulled away, the green faded and you no longer felt the trickle of blood. "There. All healed." He said as he held his wrist behind his back and looked at you curiously.

"Thank you." You said as you brought a hand up to wipe some of the blood from your neck, only to see it was gone. No trace if any injury.

"It wasn't any trouble, though I should take you to Odin. He will want to see why a strange Midgardian girl has appeared in the palace. " Loki said as he gestured for you to follow him, and you did.

Palace. You were in a palace.

But where? You couldn't remember much, and yet you knew who Loki was. Who you were. Why did you know these things? It was a mystery to you. As you walked with Loki, you had a sense of familiarity with the hall you entered. It was quite grand, and rather beautiful. Though, it was just a hall, and the real beauty lied inside the many rooms. As Loki took a left, you did too, right into the throne room of the palace.

Odin was on his throne, and watching you as you came in very closely. You gulped nervously, but all the same kept moving until you were stopped by Loki as he knelt, motioning for you to do the same.

"Odin, I have found this girl wandering about the towers. She claims to have no knowledge of how she got there." He said, as you knelt beside him.

"Rise." Odin said tiredly and spoke again. "Who are you?" Odin asked in a becoming voice.

"_." You told him as you looked straight into his...well, eye, and stood along with Loki.

"And you have no memory of anything but that?" He asked with a hunt if curiosity in his voice.

"Yes." You answered as you grabbed your hand to keep it from shaking. Loki looked over at you, noticing your nervousness, and he started to talk.

"Perhaps the healers could recover some memory. That is, if it can be recovered." Loki asked, and you were relieved that he said something.

"Then take her." Odin waved you away, and Loki grabbed your arms he started to walk out of the throne room and down the hall.

"What are we doing?" You asked worriedly and raised an eyebrow as Loki pulled you with him and you struggled to keep up.

"To see if we can recover any of your memories." Loki said as he walked into the healing halls and you looked around. It was quite a lot of white, and plenty of gold accents around the place. Loki took you into a room, and there was a table in the center. Three healers were inside, and Loki quickly explained to them about your memory. The one that looked eldest nodded, and took your hand a lot gentler then Loki grabbed your arm, before helping you lay on the table. You were still in pain from earlier, and frankly, you are very dizzy and glad to lay down. After a moment, gold dust rise up from seemingly nowhere, and you just looked at it in wonder. Though, there where several spots that were clustered together. One near your brain, one near your stomach, and one near your back. Above was the exact reflection of you. The healers gave each other worried looks as you closed your eyes, exhausted. The last thing you knew is you were asleep within seconds.

LOKI's POV

_ Was unlike anything I had ever seen. She was beautiful, and yet so mysterious. As she laid there, I watched with slight worry. There were several anomalies that I could see. When I looked back at _, she was unconscious. I walked to her, and though I didn't necessarily care for midgardians, she was different. Something was not human about her. Something magical. I could sense it. I stayed at her side, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shirt was slightly askew at the hem. In the slight patch of skin that was shown, there were many blue and purple bruises that could only mean one thing. I quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it up more, and her entire stomach was covered in the bruises. They were under the skin, meaning she was bleeding internally. I motioned for one of the three healers to come to her, and I showed her the bleeding. Immediately the orders started, and I grabbed _'s wrist before I was shoved out if the way. She had a fading pulse. I let go and walked to the side, as the healers went to work, trying to recover _ and get her back. I watched, worried more than I ever have been about a girl that I barely knew from Midgard. And I hoped I could just see her alive one last time.


	2. Changing

You woke up feeling different. Something wasn't the same. You started to sit up, and realized that you felt absolutely no pain. Nothing at all. Loki noticed you were awake and walked over to you, excusing himself from the healer he was talking to. He got by your side, raising an eyebrow as he saw you were completely alright.

"What are you?" He asked seriously and impatiently to himself. "You healed so quickly, you are definitely not a mortal, or a Midgardian. And I don't think-" Loki paused mid sentence, bringing his hand up to your ear and running his finger over the round, no, pointed edge. "Elf." He said quickly and quietly as he withdrew his hand and helped you stand. Though everything was different. You were lighter on your feet, and felt so much more alive than before. Your hair had started to change color too, from _h/c_ to white. It was down, unlike the dark elves' (and you had no idea how you knew that), and it had two simple braids on each side that were small and met in the middle over the rest of the hair. You looked down at your clothing, and it wS much different from before. You had laced brown boots on over dark brown leggings, and a dark green tunic rested underneath a fur vest as you reached a hand down and felt by your side. You had a dagger on your left side belt, and a cutlass on your right side. Loki gawked at the transformation, though he didn't know he was doing it.

"I should see to going to Odin and telling him about this." You said, now in a much more persistent British accent. You started to walk with a newfound confidence, and noticed you walked faster and stronger, with Loki at your heels, as you made nearly no sound as you walked. You looked right at Odin as you walked into the throne room and addressed him right away.

"It seems I can change appearance." You said to him, and Odin got up, gripping tight to his scepter as he circled you. You kept your gaze in front of you. "You are quite the beautiful creature, light elf, and as powerful and cunning you are...you are also dangerous." Odin said and gestured with his hand for two guards to come and take you by the arms.

"What?" You asked with disbelief as the guards started to pull you out of the room. You looked to Loki for help, but he stood there, doing nothing. "What did I do? I'm not bad. I'm on your side!" you asked as you were taken out of the room, with a hard grip on your arms.

Loki's POV

I was very surprised at Odin's actions against _. It was as if he knew something about her that I didn't. I said nothing as _ was still in sight, but once she was away I started to shout at Odin. Sadly, it attracted the attention of Thor.

"You can't just take her!" I shouted, as Thor entered unannounced. "She is innocent! She doesn't even know herself!" Why I cared for this girl so much? I don't know. Not yet anyways.

"What is this about?" Thor said as he walked up to where I stood

"Odin is not showing just. That is what this is about." I turned to Thor and then back to Odin with a furious expression on my face.

"This is not up for discussion." Odin said in a bored tone.

"Father, if this girl is innocent you cannot imprison her." Thor furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head as he looked up at the king.

"I have every right to. If she is a threat, she can be contained." He said with a grim tone.

"Then if she isn't you can't imprison her." I said sternly, yet softly.

"Convince me she is innocent and she may walk free. If she isn't, then tell her to enjoy her stay in Asgard's dungeons forever." Odin said and stood from his throne, walking out of the room as I hurried off to the dungeons. However, Thor followed me. Together, we walked to the dungeons to interrogate _.

Your POV

You winced as you were shoved into a cell that emitted a blinding white light from the walls, and the barrier in front of you closed itself. You were now a prisoner.


	3. Interrogation

You stood up, looking to the damp stone on the ground outside of your cell as you realized that the guards had left you with your weapons. Not that they would serve any more use than to kill yourself, which you couldn't. If you were truly immortal, it wouldn't work. So you were stuck here. It was quite cold, and as warmly as you were dressed, you still had goosebumps. You sat against the wall and sighed softly as you looked out to the other prisoners among you. It was quite a miserable sight to see, and you were now a part of it. Then, you heard the doors of the dungeons open with a loud bang, and you saw Loki, and a blonde haired man who you assumed was Thor coming right to your cell.

"Have you come to gloat?" You asked bitterly to Loki, who just glared at you on return. "You let them take me, and you know I don't know anything about whatever the Helhiem it is I am, an-" you paused. Did you just say Helhiem? You shook your head and brushed it off. "And you just let them put me in here!" You were getting angry with him as you stood up and paced around your cell. You were all caught up in your thoughts until Thor spoke while Loki contained his fury.

"The Allfather says you may be released if you have proof if your innocence."

These words certainly got your attention.

"Then we better prove me innocent." You said as you looked down at the two standing in front of your cell.

"We can't know anything until you get your memory back. But, I can try to recover some of these memories with my magic." Loki said as he stepped through the barrier as if it weren't there, and stood in front of you. You were hesitant, but you nodded.

"Alright." You said, holding yourself high as you looked at him.

"Lie down." Loki said, sitting cross legged on the floor and taking your head as you laid down, resting it in his lap.

It was quite a peculiar feeling, with your brain in the hands of a trickster who could make you do anything.

"You may feel a slight pain, but it won't last." He said as he placed his forefinger and middle fingers on your temples and you closed your eyes.

He concentrated hard, and you hissed through your teeth as you felt your head trying to fight off the intrusion. Loki was struggling has well, but you remembered to relax. All at once, memories came and went through your head. You got quick glimpses of each, and forgot them just as quickly. Loki did as well. There was nothing telling you that you were bad, nothing showing that you had to be imprisoned, but several memories stayed with you. What you were, what abilities you had, and a glimpse of a silhouette in the dark, eyes staring right at you. This image stayed in your mind, giving you a real sense of familiarity. You knew this person. Then, a piercing pain went right through your head, making you cry out harshly and bring your hands up to Loki's in an attempt to get them off. You started to kick your legs, trying to get some traction to sit up, but you couldn't. The pain was growing stronger, and Loki kept trying to recover the memories. You screamed, with the pain almost unbearable, until you fainted. The last thing you remember was Thor coming through the barrier, shoving Loki off you and taking you in his arms as you finally went unconscious.

Loki's POV

I didn't know that it would hurt her that much. It never hurt others when I recovered their memories, but _ had this barrier around her mind that I could not breach through my desperate attempts. It was a lost cause, until _ started to shove my hands off and scream. The only time I lost concentration was when Thor came in, shoving me away and grabbing her.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as I stood up to meet Thor's eyes as he walked out of the cell. "I was almost there!"

"She was in pain!" Thor yelled back and turned to me while still walking backwards. "And I do not believe that we have any more reason to torture her as such!" Thor said while turning around and walking up the steps and out of the dungeons.

"What do you plan to do with her?" I asked and finally caught up to Thor.

"I will have her sleep in my chambers until she is well again." The demigod answered, not in a mood to argue with me about anything.

"No." I said and grabbed Thor's arm to stop him. I reacted a bit too quickly.

"Loki, let go of me." Thor said, not having the patience to deal with me right now. Thor wasn't having a lot of things today.

"I'll have her sleep in my chambers. I did this to her, I should be the one to confront her when she wakes. I must apologize." I said, looking right at Thor. He hesitated. I noticed the change in his eyes. After a minute if silence, he handed _ over to me. I nodded my gratitude, before walking to my chambers. Once I was there, I laid her on the bed and then stepped away, walking so I was on the balcony, waiting for _ to wake up.

Your POV

It seemed like seconds after you blacked out when you woke. However, you were in a bed now, and this one was definitely not yours. The dark green color led you to believe only one thing. This was Loki's bed. You were laying in his bed. You sat up, looking around for him. He was gone, but there was a tray of food and a chalice on the nightstand next to you. You licked your lips, not realizing how hungry you were until now. You started to eat the fruit, but then just started to eat the meat. Everything was delicious. Finally, you took the chalice, studying the liquid that was inside it. It was wine, but how would it taste? You brought the chalice to your lips, before Loki came bursting through the door. He looked frantic. Loki widened his eyes as you had the chalice in your hand and he quickly snatched it. You watched what curiosity and a bit of shock.

"What was that?!" You asked, wondering why he had just thrown the liquid from the chalice off the balcony.

"Poisoned. All of it." You widened your eyes, before looking at the half eaten tray of food. Well, crap.

"But, I'm immortal, it can't kill me." You said as you came to a realization that you were feeling rather dizzy.

"It can put you in a coma." Loki said as he noticed how weak you were getting. "You have to get it out of your system." That could only mean one thing. You nodded as you stumbled towards the bathroom in Loki's chambers, trying hard not to fall asleep as you leaned over the toilet. Loki followed, looking at you with regret for making you do this. He held up his hand, and you started to gag. All at once, you felt sick, and you had also passed out. Again. You were sensing a pattern here.


	4. Healing Again

Loki's POV

It had been three days since I last saw _ awake. She had fallen into a coma, and I could do nothing about it. After I delivered her to the healers, their efforts to wake her were all for nothing. She stayed in her slumber, never to be woken again. The halls were empty as I stood at her bedside, and I sighed, taking _'s hand. They said it was a slumber like death. None could wake her, and she would stay that way forever. A drink laced with iron filings and a poison, and you had a drink to put elves into comatose. They said another bit, nonsense that I don't believe, that true love's kiss could wake her. True love does not exist, nor would I have ever guessed that she could be wakened. I dont believe it. I was now sitting by _'s bedside, reading quietly, and I was very tired. I got up, and absent mindedly kissed her on the lips. A small, swift gesture. If she wouldn't awaken again, may as well make the most of it.

As I turned to walk to my chambers, I heard a gasp and I jumped slightly. I quickly turned around, rushing to her bedside and grabbing her hand as I called for a healer. She was panting, and sweating as she looked over at me. I was just so shocked. It couldn't have actually been true loves kiss. Could it?

Your POV

You snapped awake very suddenly, being taken out of your dreamless sleep. You panted, unable to make any words as you panted heavily. You looked to your right, seeing Loki there looking shocked as a healer ran to you. The chaos started to erupt as you felt the blood trickle down your chin. You brought a hand up to your mouth as you sat up, and pulled it away seeing the blood drip between your fingers. You paused, looking up at Loki with worry as you were handed a rag. You cleaned up the blood, but it seemed to never end it's trickle as you held it to your nose and mouth. After a few moments of silence, you were let go. You nodded and stood, walking out of the healing halls with Loki by your side.

"How did I wake?" You asked him curiously. "I thought I couldn't be woken up."

"I don't know." Loki said quickly. "I guess you just woke. Maybe the poison was temporary." He said and you noticed he was acting fidgety.

"Right." You rolled your eyes and sighed as you walked right into Loki's chambers with him. You flopped down on his bed, exhausted, as you closed your eyes.

"Come. We must get breakfast." He said and reluctantly pulled away from you to get up. It was then you saw his half bare body, with his torso bare and you just took it in. When you got up, you noticed that you were not in your clothes, but in a night gown. You looked at Loki, giving him a look before starting to change as he did. It was to be a long day certainly, and you knew one thing. During your kiss, your memory had started to return.

A/N

This is more of a filler chapter than an actual chapter. I'm sorry that it is so short! I promise the next one will be as long as the last. I will post it as soon as I can. It will be much more eventful than this one, I assure you. :) Until the next chapter,

-Char


	5. Committing Treason

It was the last thing you expected. Some of it came back at least. Your memory... It was linked somehow. You could remember who you were, but not why you woke up in that box, or why it disappeared. One thing still bothered you. Why did kissing Loki bring back some of your memory? Was it just a timing coincidence, or was it connected? You didn't bother him about it, and walked to the dining hall to get breakfast. Platters of food were sprawled across the large room, and within seconds you were eating.

"Slow down. Nobody will take it from you." Loki teased with a small smirk as he ate grapes from the cluster in the middle of the table.

"Says the man that /wasn't/ in a coma for three days." You said with a mouthful of fruit and you chuckled as you swallowed and moved on to a few small pastries at a time.

"Alright, but don't choke on anything." He said with a small smile and he continues to eat the grapes. You completely ignore this as you are still scarfing down food.

"May I speak to Odin?" You asked and swallowed a mouthful of food. You didn't know where the words came from they just slipped out.

"Why on earth would you want to?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "He isn't all he is brought up to be you know."

"I just want to speak with him." You said, having a burning desire to talk to the king of Asgard.

"If you wish, I shall take you." He nodded and you half smied, finishing your food and nodding. That was the last thing he said while you finished your meal in silence. You moved to stand up, but your foot kicked something. Loki didn't seem to notice as he excused himself to use the bathroom. You raised an eyebrow, reaching down and picking up a small package about as long as your forearm. You opened it, and discovered a dagger and a sheath hidden underneath all the paper. Quickly, you attatched it to your outfit as if you had done it many times before. Somehow you had a feeling you had. Loki came back out and you looked over to him, and in more silence, you walked to the throne room. As the door opened, you discovered that Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were there. What interested you more is that you heard your name.

"With all due respect my king, _ gives me a bad feeling. She perhaps isnt who she says she is." Sif said, and Odin looked at you. Right into your eyes.

"Leave. I will take notice of your audience at a later time." He said and the warriors left the throne room swiftly. You couldn't help but notice the look that they all gave you. It was as if you knew them somehow. You brushed off the feeling, and walked to Odin, the hand closest to your dagger twitching slightly.

"King Odin." You said and bowed, looking down at the floor.

"Rise." His voice spoke out to you, however, he didn't sound happy. You obliged, tightening your jaw and straightening up as Loki backed out of the room respectfully. "What is it you want?" He asked, though it was monotone. He was not appeased by your presence.

"Just your head on a stick." You said before you widened your eyes. Did you say that? No. You couldn't have. Placing a hand over your mouth and stepped back, but you barely seemed surprised with yourself. In fact, you hadn't even moved. You stared dead ahead, unable to control your body anymore. It was like you were a slave to your own movements. Stepping forward, you pulled out your dagger. The guards in the room quickly rushed to you, but you were prepared. You anticipated their movements. You had known what to do.

In a flash, you were turned around, grabbing one of the guard's swords by the blade, but your hand seemed unaffected by it. Twisting it out of his hand, you struck him in the head with it, making the first guard fall and you took a swing at the second. He knocked the sword out of your hand, and you glared at him. But your attention was quickly adverted as you heard the door open and you threw your hand towards it. In an instant the door was shut and bolted. You had used magic. The guard knocked you to the ground, before you smirked and rolled out of the way as his sword came into contact with the stone beneath you. You kicked the sword away, and took the dagger, flinging your arm towards him, and the blade came into contact with the skin, embedding itself in his neck as you pulled it back out. He fell to the ground, choking and gagging, and you wiped off the blood as you turned around. Odin was up, but he looked weary. He clearly didn't want to do this. The King was holding his staff towards you, keeping it precisely aimed. You tightened your jaw, and your grip on the dagger. This was it. You knew that if you killed him now, you wouldn't stop until you had the throne. Deep down. As you poised your dagger to throw, Loki burst in, running to you and harshly grabbing your neck, and both of you disappeared from the King's view. You reappeared on the barren realm of Svartalfhiem, and you had no idea why. That was when everything went black around you, and the last thing you had seen was Loki's angered face looking you dead in the eyes.


	6. Criminal

You woke up on the cold ground, ashes and stones beneath your cheek as you slowly looked around. Wearily, you sat up, biting down at your lip as you tried to ignore the obvious pounding in your skull. You must have taken some sort of blow to the head. You didn't remember much again. Those last few hours? Nope. How you got here? Nothing. You were very confused as you started to stand up, but were yanked back down by two chains that bound your wrists to the barren ground. In front of those chains, stood Loki, who looked less than pleased about something, though you couldn't possibly remember.

"What the Helhiem were you doing?" He asked sternly, but before you could say anything else, he spoke again. "You are wanted for treason now, and I am affiliated with this! I've had enough of being the criminal, and here I am, doing it again!" He spat at you, though his words had no effect on you. Sure, they hurt, but they made you just simply speak right back at him.

"You are a fool! How could you have not seen I was dangerous?! I can't remember anything, but I don't care! I'm a liability, and I will just make things worse." You shook your head, tugging at the chains. "Are these necessary?" You asked softer, but firmly.

"For what I am about to do? Yes." He said and sat down, grabbing your shoulder to pull your head down into his lap. Your eyes widened, realizing that he was going to do exactly what he did before.

"No!" You protested, trying to get away out but you couldn't move. The chains and the pressure Loki was holding you down with, you just couldn't.

"Shut up." He said harshly, and shut his eyes as he placed his forefinger and middle finger of each hand on your temples. Immediately, you felt the pain of someone trying to break through a wall. A thick wall of matter, shielding something. Like a thousand drills were trying to cut a hole, the pain swelled and swelled until the point that it was hard to stay awake. You were thrashing and screaming, the chains preventing you from moving too much, but it hurt like hell. This got nowhere. It had been a solid minute, your screams filling the empty realm, but nothing had surfaced. Nothing came to light, but soon after Loki let go, frustrated, darkness consumed you, leaving your thoughts behind.

"Don't leave me." Loki pleaded, your limp body in his arms. You heard him. You knew he was there, but you couldn't do anything about it. When you opened your eyes, he was looking at you, but you weren't looking at him. You were staring into an absent abyss. "I need you." He said, a tear slipping down his cheek. You didn't see it properly, but you were quickly grabbed, and Loki had something pressed to his temple. A green mist floated into it, and his expression turned blank. Confused even. Your gaze had been harshly whipped away, as you were taken into a ship of some kind. It was familiar to you, but then, your vision had been taken over by a blinding light.

Your eyes opened, the dim sun's light just as blinding as the one you had seen in your dream. You weren't on the rocky terrain on Svartalfhiem anymore. You were inside some type of apartment bedroom, the sun in just the right angle that peeked through the curtains of the window. The door was open ever so slightly, and through the crack you saw Loki. His back was turned to your door, but another thing intrigued you. He didn't have a shirt on. He seemed to have just gotten out of the shower, since he was toweling off his hair, and he turned around. You quickly laid your head back down, closing your eyes in hope that he hadn't seen you, and thankfully he hadn't. However, he walked into the room, and started shuffling through the closet, pulling out a v-neck tee and a pair of jeans. You had never seen him with mortal clothes on, and this would be very interesting. He looked back at you, and immediately you closed your eyes. You heard him shift, and then you felt his hot breath on your cheek. Very softly, his lips brushed the exposed skin, and as quickly as it had happened, the warmth was replaced with cold once again, clueing that had had fled the room. After a few minutes of silence, you decided to get up. As you stood up, you realized that you weren't in your usual attire. Now, you are dressed in loose-fitting jeans, and a v-neck tee shirt. You noticed that beside you was your weapons and other clothing. The single thing that bothered you? You hadn't changed out of them. Shuffling out of the room, you saw Loki, putting on the dark green shirt he had picked out, and he looked at back at you.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He said in a soft tone, before taking a plate from the table beside him filled with food. "Eat." He said simply, and you took the plate, picking the assorted foods off and eating them. You realized how hungry you were, and started to eat the food faster.

"How long was I out?" You asked, raising an eyebrow as you finished the plate and set it aside. "And where are we?"

"Earth. Midgard. Whatever you call it. Safe." Loki said, looking down before inhaling, like he had to prepare himself for the next sentence. "You've been out for four days."


	7. A Lover's Memory

"Four days?! What the Helhiem did you do to me?!" You yelled at him objectively, widening your eyes. The fact that he had left you without that much energy was something that just pissed you off.

"I was trying to retrieve your memory. Obviously it didn't work." He responded with a calmness that bothered you. His eyes refused to meet yours however.

"And how did I change clothes?" You raised an eyebrow, asking a little more calmly, but the edge was still in your voice.

"There's a thing called magic, you should try it sometime." He visibly rolled his eyes, walking out of the small room and walking into another. You followed, furrowing your eyebrows.

"One more thing then. Where are we? I know, you said earth, but where?" You asked, fending off the anger that was buried there in your mind. Loki sighed, and spread his arms out wide, turning back to you as he walked backwards into the living room of the small apartment.

"This is my apartment. I stay here often when I am not on Asgard." He shrugged and put his arms down, turning back around to look for something. As he did, you noticed how low the jeans sat on his hips, and you looked away to avoid the butterflies in your stomach. "But I have to talk to you about something, (Y/n)." Curiously you nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" You asked, playing with the hem of your tee.

"I don't know if you remember at all, but, we had kissed. One night, on Asgard, it was quite dark, and late, and I couldn't stop thinking about it since." Loki started, walking closer. "I'm drawn to you, (Y/n). I have wanted you from the moment I first laid eyes on you." He continued, continuing to walk closer until you were nose to nose. And this time, he spoke in a whisper. "I intend to make you mine."

His lips ghosted yours, before you closed the last few centimeters between your faces. His hands were on your waist almost immediately, pulling you closer, but everything froze around you. An image passed through your head, making the world spin. You were laying beside a breathless Loki, who's tired smile looked at you with a content expression on his face.

You both pulled away from the kiss simultaneously, though staying millimeters between each other.

"Did you...?" You started, and Loki nodded his head. In silent agreement, you both crashed your lips together again, and Loki drove your back into the nearest wall. Flashes, or rather, wisps of memory came and went, all of the same thing. Loki, lying beside you, chuckling softly, and you laughing along with him. You felt one of his hands roam up the front of your shirt to your stomach, groping at the tender flesh there for a moment before bringing his hands back to your lower abdomen. In one fluid motion he had you on your stomach towards the wall, kissing your neck with such skill that you hadn't even considered him having. This forced a small whine of pleasure from your lips, the sensation making you want more by the second.

You thought for a moment, in the short time that you had known each other, that this felt so... Familiar. You know for a fact that you hadn't done this with Loki anytime recently, but still it felt like Deja Vu. Regardless, his hands slipped up the back of your shirt, firmly holding your sides right at your hipbones. He turned you back around, and this time your lips collided even harder. You were angry, you were full of lust, and desire, and you just wanted to get rid of it all with Loki. Not that it was a bad thing, but it wasn't right.

"Stop." You said, pulling away and shaking your head. "I can't." You didn't want to. At least, not now. "I'm sorry."

Loki nodded respectfully, healing your hand and looking to the window. It was nightfall. Sleep.

You both had fallen asleep, though rather than apart, you were in each other's arms. Faint memories flew by in your mind, while you closed your eyes. Loki knew you were still awake though, and stroked your hair.

"It's late. You need to rest." He said, kissing your forehead and at his touch you felt sleepy, before falling completely under.

"Please don't leave me, (y/n)." Loki frowned softly, hugging you close to him. You were standing in the middle of the palace on Asgard, simply hugging.

"Loki, I must go. Alfhiem needs soldiers do defend our kingdom. I have to help." You told him sadly, inhaling his scent as you stayed there for a moment. Your next three words were muffled to your ears as the dream faded to white.

(Okay, this is pretty short, but I feel I get too repetitive, to I will write better to get some practice for myself. Until next chapter... Happy reading!)


	8. Sigyns of Dispear

You had nothing to do until he came back. The thing was, he had a split lip and a bruise on his cheek when he actually opened the door with two bags of groceries in his arms.

"What happened to you?" You raised an eyebrow and got up from your upside down position over the couch. How else would you read a book?

"That's not really important." He said, handing off the groceries to you. He waved his hand over his face and healed the small injuries before you had time to assess them.

"If someone is strong enough to make a mark on a norse god, and that was a split lip from a punch, then I want to know so I can give them a congratulations." You said and placed the bags of groceries on the counter of the kitchen area with a small laugh.

"I said it was nobody." He shook his head, shutting the comment down and walking towards his bedroom. You brushed it off, unpacking the bags and putting everything in its respectful place. When Loki came back, he was in some more comfortable clothes. Sweatpants, a v-neck tee, and that was all. Perfect. You didn't think Loki would ever dress that casual.

"What do you want for dinner?" You asked, leaning both hands on the counter with a raise of your eyebrow. You were thinking, but wanted requests. Did you know how to cook? No. Did your reflexes say you could? Yes. You never consciously cooked things. It was something you just did. How did you know this? You had no clue.

"Spaghetti?" Loki replied and raised an eyebrow. He had a little glint in his eyes though, sort of childish.

"Sure." You nodded, starting to pull out the ingredients for it and busied yourself with cooking.

A few hours later after the meal was well over, a meal which made Loki grin like a schoolboy, you both were retired to the couch for some evening relaxation. Or rather, what should have been relaxing, and was rudely interrupted by several sharp raps at the door. You got up before Loki could tell you no, and answered the door all while not letting the person in front of you see Loki at all. They could've been SHIELD or something like that.

"Hello. How can I help you?" You asked to the blonde woman in front of you. You were thinking you knew who this was.

"I'm here looking for Loki." She said, looking at you with a somewhat raised eyebrow. Clearly, she didn't like you at all from that moment on.

"Who's asking?" You matched her eyebrow, and raised a hand on your hip, while drumming your fingers against the doorframe.

"His wife." She crossed her arms, and you were about to say something, when Loki interrupted by walking behind you and standing by the door.

"Ex-wife, Sigyn. You and I broke apart decades ago." The god looked less than thrilled about seeing Sigyn at the door. In fact, he looked like he'd rather be kissing a bilge-snipe.

"Well, if you hadn't gone and cheated, maybe we could of had a chance." Sigyn crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"You always have to bring that up don't you? I could say, look, there's a puppy, and you could say 'oh, a puppy was born when you cheated on me.'" He cinched his jaw, obviously done talking.

"Look, all I've come here for, is to get my necklace back. Alright? Odin said-" you heard Sigyn start the sentence, but never heard her finish as she faded into the background. You collapsed to the floor, everything turning black around you.

It all was strange.

You were strapped to a table, and screaming from the pain that came from your head.

"Are you sure a reset is a good idea sir?" A voice to your left asked, very concerned.

"She needs to do the task we sent her out for. Not get distracted with affairs." The dark, booming voice shouted in anger. The words rang in your ears as another wave of pin surged through your body, making your back arch off the table. Your nails clawed for something to hold on to, something to grab, but all there was was hot metal all around.

"She won't survive another full reset." A voice to your right shouted, but with a loud slam, was silenced.

"I'll scatter it then!" The deep voice shouted, and with another slam you woke up.

Gasping for air, you sat up quickly, feeling a pair of hands keep you down, but they weren't strong like Loki's. They were gentle, yet firm. You looked up at the blonde woman again, who was dabbing sweat off of your forehead with a warm cloth. "Sigyn." You mumbled, looking around and seeing Loki, passed out on a chair beside you. At this point, you assumed you were in his bedroom on the bed.

"You've been out for 4 days." She said quietly, taking the rag away and looking over at Loki. "He's been waiting for you to wake, but he is exhausted. I told him to get some rest." Sigyn placed her hands in her lap, fumbling with the rag. "He loves you. A lot." The silence in the room that followed her words was ominous, but it was expected. You didn't have much to say. "The moment you fainted, he caught you faster than anything I've ever seen. You didn't even hit the ground. He had you scooped up and into his bed, and he spent two whole days waiting. He would eat when I made him, shower, brush his teeth, but I couldn't get him to sleep until a few hours ago." Sigyn half smiled and you finally spoke.

"Thanks for taking care of me. And him." You said, slowly pulling yourself up into a sitting position. "I know it's hard."

"As long as you're awake, I think I should go. My phone number is on the fridge and-" Sigyn paused, a smile consuming her face as she laughed softly. "I sound like a concerned mother."

"Well, sometimes that isn't a bad thing." You told her, returning her smile and accepting a hug that she offered.

"I think we can be great friends. Just give me a call, or a text sometimes." She nodded and stood, setting the cloth aside as she started walking towards the door of the room.

"I will. Goodbye Sigyn." You waved, and Sigyn left at that. After a moment, you heard the door open and then close, and then once again? Silence.


End file.
